


Come Home

by Benefit_Flubbercrack



Series: The ‘We Are Venom’ Show [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Accidents, Angry Doctor Dan, Apologies, Come Home, Fluff, Guilt, Leaving Home, Other, Sad symbiote, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scared Eddie Brock, Symbiotic Relationship, Worried Eddie Brock, Worry, drive-by, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benefit_Flubbercrack/pseuds/Benefit_Flubbercrack
Summary: •|• An accident during an attack shakes Eddie. Overwhelmed by guilt and seeing the reporters thoughts about them, Venom leaves. But Eddie wants the symbiote to come back. •|•





	1. Chapter 1

It was an accident. Everything had happened so fast. Eddie got the Janice to hang out with Anne while Dan was working. While he was walking her home, a van came speeding down the street. As soon as he saw the door open and a guy holding a gun, they were in action.

Venom quickly came out and covered Eddie, but Anne was exposed. When they opened fire, Venom hid her the best they could, roaring at the guys in the van before shooting a black arm out.

The giant fist collided with the van, with the shooter still firing. Venom growled and when Anne went to move, the symbiote grabbed her.

**_ANNE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!_ **

Throwing her out of harm’s way, the symbiote didn’t realize that Anne has slammed against the wall of a building, hitting her head. But once they took down the bad guys, whom they realized were working for the Life Foundation, they saw what they had done.

When Eddie came back out, he hurried over to her and checked for a pulse. It was there, but when he reached behind her head, the reporter pulled back and saw blood.

**_Eddie?_ **

“Anne? Anne, hey, wake up.” He tried to shake her awake, but she had been knocked unconscious.

**_Eddie?_ **

_“Not now, V!”_ The reporter snapped. “I gotta call for help.” Venom heard the crack in his voice, and the symbiote said nothing more than it’s host called for an ambulance.

•|•

At the hospital, doctors told them she had hit her head pretty hard, but she was alive. If Eddie didn’t call when he did, she would have died.

They realized they were at the same hospital where Dan works, because when the doctor came out, he was furious. Eddie stood up to greet him, but Dan cut him off. “What the hell happened?!” He hissed, being sure not to disturb others around them.

Through his stammering, Eddie told him what happened, apologizing profusely. “I-I’m so sorry Dan, we didn’t know what had happened until after we took those guys down. We-Venom was trying to protect her-“

“Yeah and look how that turned out!”

The reporter nodded before looking down. “I know, um…H-Have you seen her?...Will she be okay?”

The doctor studied him for a moment before shaking his head. “I went to her room, but she’s still unconscious...If anything happens, I’ll call you, but don’t come down here unless she wants you here.”

Venom wanted to come out and make him soil himself for saying such a thing, but he held back. Eddie wanted to say otherwise, but simply nodded. “Yeah, okay...Just tell me when something changes, okay?”

“I will. Now go home, I don’t wanna look at you right now. And keep that thing on a leash, you’ve both done quite enough tonight.”

•|•

Eddie took a cab back to their apartment, and though they didn’t speak, Eddie’s thoughts were screaming at them. Most of it was the reporter blaming himself, but there were a few instances where _parasite_ was brought up.

Venom insisted that Eddie get some rest, but their host said he was fine. It four am when Venom helped put Eddie to sleep on the couch while they were watching TV. The symbiote hauled Eddie to their bed and after laying the reporter down, Venom came out in his original form.

The thoughts running through their host’s mind, and their guilt over what happened, is why they’ve chosen to leave. They didn’t know if Eddie knew, but it would be better that he doesn’t. The pile of goo sat on top of Eddie’s stomach for a long time, staring down at him, before slithering over to his window.

They were quiet when they opened it and turned back to the man they’ve come to love.

**_Goodbye, Eddie. Forgive me._ **

•|•

The reporter doesn’t remember falling asleep. But when he woke up, his head hurt. But once he sat up, he realized there was something off.

“V?”

No response. Frowning, Eddie tried again. “Hey, V, wake up!” Nothing. That’s when he remembered Venom doesn’t sleep.

He felt an emptiness inside him and it was then when he realized Venom was gone.

“Venom?!”

•|•

Days had passed since Venom left. Eddie didn’t know whether the symbiote was dead or found a new and better host, but he was worried sick. He wasn’t angry at Venom for what happened, it was an accident.

Anne was awake, and it was because of her that Eddie got to see her. He gave her the biggest apology in the history of apologies and told her Venom had left.

The reporter couldn’t concentrate on work, he barely ate, couldn’t sleep, he was so worried. If Venom was dead or had a new host, he wouldn’t know.

He remembered the symbiote told him once that he could see everything going on in his head, and Eddie thought that something he said in his head made Venom leave. Eddie wasn’t mad at Venom, he was scared, he was blaming himself, the reporter had no control over his emotions at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

One day Eddie came home with some food, his hunger finally getting the better of him, and turned the TV. Skimming through the channels, he stopped when he saw Venoms face on the news.

“In other news, police are trying to contain the crowds that are surrounding the scene at this intersection. It started when a man who was hit by a cab suddenly attacked the driver. Witnesses say this black creature came out of the man and started throwing cars around them.

The police have the creature somewhat ontained, and it has made no attempts to escape, but continues to fight any officer that approaches. And word is that the military forces have been called and are on their way.”

•|•

Luckily, Eddie knew exactly where Venom was at, and it wasn’t far. Running as fast as he could, Eddie’s lungs and legs burned, but he kept going. He apologized to anyone he pushed past and was out of breath by the time he got there.

The reporter’s heart hammered wildly in his chest and he wouldn’t be surprised if it exploded right now. But time for that would be later, he just needs to get his symbiote back.

“Venom!” He called out, his voice being drowned out by the crowd. He started pushing through, calling the symbiotes name until white eyes found him. When Eddie tried to get by a cop, the man stopped him.

“Excuse me sir, hey! Stay behind the barriers, it’s not safe!”

“I know them, I need to-“

“I said stay behind the barriers!”

“They need me!” Eddie pushed past him and before the cop could grab the reporter, Venom stood and roared. Cries erupted from the crowd, and the cop backed off, holding his hands up.

They turned their back to Eddie just as the reporter stepped closer. “V? It’s really good to see you, buddy. You had me so worried. What’re you doing, huh? You’ve got yourself in a big mess, V.”

**_Is that not what I’m good at, Eddie? Making messes?_ **

Eddie rubbed his face and said “V, what happened to Anne wasn’t your fault. It was an accident, she’s okay now. Now come on, these guys are makin’ me nervous...I don’t want them to hurt you.”

**_I deserve it._ **

“No you don’t. And if Anne was here with me, she would say the same thing. She told me she’s not mad at you or afraid of you for what happened...Please, Venom...These last few days have been hell. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep...I need you. Come home.”

Venom turned and looked at him and after a moment or two, stood up. Cops pulled their guns out and Eddie said “No, no, don’t shoot! Do not shoot him, out your guns away!”

Venom growled but Eddie said “Hey, hey, don’t pay attention to them. Look at me. Just look at me that’s it.”

The symbiotes white eyes found his and Eddie held his hand out. He took two steps forward and said “Just keep your eyes on me...I missed you, you know that? We’re a team you and I, I can’t do this without you.”

Venom stepped closer and reached his hand out. Everyone watched as black ink stretched out towards him, and just as it touched his fingertip, someone fired a shot.

Eddie jumped and Venom roared, quickly finding whoever did it. The cop ran away screaming and Venom spared one last look at Eddie before launching off of the ground. The symbiote scaled the sides of of two buildings and hopped over one rooftop before disappearing.

•|•

Hours later, the symbiote found it’s way back to Eddie’s apartment. They thought long and hard about what the reporter said and after the commotion had died down; they deemed it safe enough to go back.

Leaving the host outside of the building, the symbiote slithered up the walls until it was sitting outside Eddie’s window. Eddie was sleeping. The goo pushed the window open, slithered in, closed it, and made it’s way over to the bed. Lying face down on the mattress, one of the reporter’s hands hung over the side.

Venom quickly slithered to its host, their true host, and moved up his hand, disappearing into his arm. A sleepy smile spread on Eddie’s face, and inside, Venom, now home, also smiled.

•|•

** _Epilogue_ **

 

“So does this mean you’re staying? Forever?”

**_Yes. As long as you want me here._ **

“Well then, forever it is...You really fucking scared me, buddy.”

_**I know. I’m sorry, Eddie.** _

The reporter nodded and said “It’s okay. Anne was released from the hospital last night, so we’re gonna go see her.”

**_Are you sure she wants us to come?_ **

“Positive. If she wants us there, then we’ll be there. And if Dan has anything to say about it, well, he can just kiss our asses.”

**_I don’t think I want him to do that, Eddie._ **

Eddie chuckled. “No, V, it’s just an expression. It means that he can get over it or whatever, I don’t mean it literally.”

**_Oh. Then why didn’t you just say that?_ **

The reporter smiled and shook his head. “Never mind. So what happened to that last host anyways?”

**_They’ll live._ **

Eddie nodded and said “Okay, Yeah, that’s good. That-That’s totally comforting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the idea for this first popped into my head, I could see that scene from Ghost Rider where Johnny is Ghost Rider mode and is reaching out for Roxanne and then people are shooting at him, then in Game of Thrones when daenerys reaches out to pet Drogon’s snoot but someone throws a spear at him. I saw both of these for this scene and the rest followed :).


End file.
